


Do Lines End?

by cyborgchickenbanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Engagement, Fix-It, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgchickenbanana/pseuds/cyborgchickenbanana
Summary: The ring was in his pocket, all he had to do was pop the question.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Do Lines End?

**Author's Note:**

> mMmMmMmmmmmmmm the good fluff that took so long to write. I'm really proud of this one. I have like, three works in progress but I got this one done first so... yeah. This is a lot longer than what I usually write. Like, a LOT longer. Please enjoy. Please.

“NO!”

Steve jumped up as Tony slapped his hand away, “Not _that_ one!”

“ _Why?_ I think it’s kinda pretty,” the blonde bit his lip, looking down at the billionaire.

The engineer rolled his eyes and sighed much too loud, “ _Pretty_ ? It’s an _engagement ring_ , not a _friendship bracelet_ you dimwit! That band does _not_ match the arm that Princess Shuri made him.”

“Um, okay,” the retired captain peered back down at the display. “What about _that_ one?”

“Ew.”

“This one?”

“Absolutely _not_.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“It’s gaudy. Too many diamonds.”

“That one?”

“It’s bland. Not enough diamonds.”

“What about _that_ one?”

“That would offend him.”

“What? _Why_?”

“That’s not a _real_ diamond, panini head. Your fiancé deserves only _the_ _best_.”

They went back and forth until Steve had been absolutely _humiliated_ by Tony in front of _everyone_ in the jewelry store. But, hey, at least he was now fully educated on every type of ring to _not_ buy. Which was all of them.

The billionaire grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him over to the corner of the store. “Look at _this_ one,” he demanded. “What do you think?”

Steve shifted his weight, “I think it’s outta my price range.”

“Yup,” Tony popped the _p_ at the end of the word. There was an unusual silence before he piped up again, “I’ll just make the ring for you.”

Steve jumped and widened his eyes at the much shorter man, “Wait, _what_?”

Acting as though he didn’t hear him, Tony nodded to himself, “Yeah, it can’t be _too_ hard.” He threw his hands up into the air, “Welp, I’ve already made up my mind!”

“Then what was the point of coming here?”

“Surveying the competition.”

“ _What do you mean?!_ ”

\--

“Don’t tell me you have cold feet,” Natasha adjusted Steve’s black tie. “I think you’ve been cold long enough to last you a lifetime.”

Steve tugged at his coat, “Ha-ha, you’re _very_ funny.” He glanced at the mirror behind Natasha and observed his reflection. The suit he was wearing had a striking resemblance to the one he wore to Peggy’s funeral. 

Peggy _._

_“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_

_“All right. A week, next Sunday at the Stark Club.”_

_“You got it.”_

_“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be a minute late.”_

What would she think of this?

_“You’re alive. You came back.”_

_“Yeah, Peggy.”_

_“It’s been so long. So long.”_

_“Well I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.”_

“Hey.”

Steve jumped a little, exhaling a tense breath he didn’t know he was holding. He blinked away memories and moisture and swallowed as he turned his attention back to Natasha.

“She moved on. So have you.” Natasha reached out to the veteran’s arm, “She would be proud of you.”

Nodding, Steve wondered how the ex-assassin knew exactly what he was thinking about. _Who_ he was thinking about. Was he _that_ easy to read? The captain’s stomach seemed to drop further than the depths of hell. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about _Peggy_. His attention should be on the man he was about to propose to. 

But what if he said no? Then what? Was that an option? Would anyone else want him?

Natasha shook Steve’s arm a little, getting his attention. “Are you ready? We’ve got it all set up for you.”

Going over the plan like it was a mission once more, the super-soldier nodded while biting his lip. He let the redhead lead him down the hall to where his fellow Avengers-bless their hearts-had set up a table covered in a pure white cloth illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight. Plates were set out, accompanied by a vast selection of silverware and neatly folded napkins.

Sam walked into the room smirking, “And here we are.” He was leading Bucky into the room, a firm hand on his shoulder.

Oh god, _Bucky._

Bucky was _beautiful_.

His mocha brown hair was delicately pulled back into a bun with navy blue-wait, was that ribbon?- ribbon with the front shorter sections curling around his freshly shaven face.

Bucky’s storm blue eyes seemed to change hue to match the suit he was wearing. The color was so familiar. The hue seemed to wrap around Steve and cradle him. It was a blue so similar to the one he wore during the war.

_“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?”_

_“Yeah, and I threw up?”_

_“This isn’t payback, is it?”_

_“Now why would I do that?”_

The awkward screech of a chair scraping against the floor snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Bucky pull out a chair and gesture towards it. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Steve felt his entire face flush bright red, “Oh-um, I can pull out my own chair.”

“I know,” Bucky bit the inside of his cheek. “But I did it for you.”

Shifting his weight, the captain tilted his head, “But _I_ sorta invited you to this, so _I_ should be pulling out _your_ chair.”

_“Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.”_

_“The thing is, you don’t have to.”_

Completely ignoring him, Bucky patted the back of the chair insistently, “Sit down, ya punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve muttered as he dropped his weight into the chair. He winced harshly at yet another screech as Bucky pushed his chair back in. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Sam gave the two a mock salute and sauntered out.

Then it was just the two of them. At a table. In the Avengers compound. They probably weren’t alone, though. The other Avengers were most likely hiding and listening in like the little shits they were, because why wouldn’t they? 

Bucky pulled out his _own_ chair and sat down. Steve felt his lips twitch. _He_ should’ve pulled out that chair. Then _he_ would’ve pushed it in for Bucky. Why did he always let Bucky do things for him? Bucky deserved better than-

“Where’s the food?” Bucky asked, then he must’ve realized how blunt it sounded because he added, “This is a dinner date, right?”

Steve laughed, “I think it’s being prepared right now. Did you work up a big appetite?”

“Ugh, yeah.” The retired sergeant rolled his eyes. “I was taking a nap _for once_ and then Sam dragged me outta bed, made me shave, then stuffed me in this suit. Apparently Stark bought it for me, but I know that’s shit ‘cause he hates me-”

“Tony doesn’t hate you.”

“Yes, he does. Anyways, then your friend, uh, Clint? He did my makeup. Don’t know _why_ I need makeup, ‘cause I already look hella fine.” He threw in a wink after this statement. “Then the rest of your thugs-I mean-buddies dragged me here. Apparently this is just an ‘average date’, but I’m calling bullshit.”

Laughing, Steve scrambled for something to say. “Well, we” Bucky raised an eyebrow at this “all know you can’t clean up for yourself.”

Bucky leaned on his hand, the metal squishing his cheek, “That doesn’t really _answer_ anything, Stevie.”

Music started playing softly, saving Steve from Bucky’s interrogation. The latter perked up, looking around wildly for the source of the sound.

A smile painted the captain’s face, “There are speakers in the ceiling.”

“Of _course_ there are,” Bucky grumbled sarcastically.

Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra filled the air, replacing his frown with an appreciative smile.

There were caught in comfortable silence, reminiscing about the early 1940s. Whether those days were better than now was yet to be decided.

Daring to reach forward, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s flesh one, relishing in the fact that it wasn’t dissolving into dust. Steve’s companion accepted the show of affection and they clasped hands across the table. They stared into each other’s eyes for a wonderfully, unreasonably long time. The gentleness and calmness of the moment was unfathomably real.

“Hi,” Bucky and Steve turned to see Peter wobble in on a pair of rollerskates. “So I thought the theme was like a seventies-diner-kinda-thing, but-uh-then I remembered that you gays- I mean guys-weren’t alive during that time-well you _were_ but, um… yeah, sorry. Food?”

Peter nervously slid two plates off of a large silver platter, “Here you go. It’s Italian. Mister Stark cooked it. Oh, and Mister Thor helped. Don’t worry, I tried it. It’s really good! Well-I didn’t try _yours_ -I tried the extras-but yeah, it’s good.”

“Thank-”

“Oh-uh-enjoy! I forgot to say that. I hope you enjoy the food! Oh, and Mister Stark said that he wanted you to enjoy the food, too. And Mister Thor. Uh… bye.” And with that, the teenager awkwardly rolled out of the room, nearly missing the door-way.

Poking the food, Bucky muttered under his breath, “ _Enjoy the food_?” He continued to inspect the steaming pasta in front of him, no doubt trying to find proof that it was poisoned.

Steve took a bite and, despite his tongue being almost completely burned, it was surprisingly delicious. He didn’t know Tony could cook-or Thor, for that matter.

Copying his movements, Bucky twirled noodles around his fork, trusting that Steve had not passed out dead yet as a sign that the food was safe for consumption. And just because Bucky could be a total ass sometimes, he slurped his noodles as loudly as possible. Steve sent him a glare similar to the ones that the school teachers would give him when Bucky and Steve wouldn’t stop talking in class.

Bucky gave a shit-eating smirk in response as he dabbed sauce off his face.

“I’m so sorry!” Peter briskly wheeled back in, startling the couple. “I forgot the drinks! Um, let me just…” The kid set out two wineglasses and sloppily uncorked a bottle of wine and spilled a bit on the front of his seventies waiter outfit, “Crap.” 

Steve reached for a napkin but Peter shook his head, “I’m alright, Mister Captain.” He shakily poured the red liquid into Steve’s glass before filling Bucky’s. “Here you go, Mister Barnes. Or is it Mister Rogers now?”

Steve and Peter met eyes and panic buzzed between the two as the boy clapped a hand over his mouth, “I gotta go!” He quickly turned around to hide his red face.

Swallowing hard, Steve reached for his glass and glanced at Bucky.

“What a nerd,” Bucky smiled fondly, eyes following Peter before turning back to the blonde in front of him. He didn’t seem to suspect a thing despite the fact he used to be a trained assassin.

They raised their glasses.

“To the future?” Steve suggested.

“To the future.” Bucky agreed.

The sound of their glassings hitting each other filled Steve’s ears and the small box in his pocket seemed ten times heavier.

A few moments later, Tony could be heard scolding Peter _very_ loudly. They could only catch snippets but Steve heard Tony clearly say, “You ignorant _easy bake oven_ ! You almost _blew it_!” 

Steve smiled at hearing Tony use the term “easy bake oven” as an insult instead of his usual selection of swear words.

Bucky was smiling too, but most likely for a completely different reason, “You have anything you wanna tell me?” He curled his hair around his finger flirtatiously.

“Not yet,” Steve smiled playfully over his glass as he took a sip, fighting the urge to tug his shirt collar away from his hot neck.

The meal continued with playful banter filling the air, accompanied by quiet swing music. Bucky kept throwing looks at Steve that made his knees weak and thankful for the chair he was sitting in. Anticipation filled Steve’s veins and his skin itched with apprehension as the evening lazily rolled on. The ring box just kept getting heavier and heavier.

Bucky gracefully got up and gave Steve a lopsided smile, “Thank you. For all of this. After everything… it’s nice to have something sorta normal, y’know?”

Right. He thought this was over. He was going to leave now.

“Wait.” the super soldiers reached out, grabbing the other man’s blue sleeve. “Before you go, I… have something to ask you.”

“Is this the surprise you’ve been trying to hide?”

Inhaling deeply, Steve nodded. More to himself than anyone. The plan he’d made with Natasha came to surface in his mind, as well as the speech he’d written and rewritten so many times.

“Well, Buck. We’ve known each other for nearly as long as I can remember. I still don’t know how or why you found me and tucked me under your wing. You’ve always been there when I needed you most. You always know what to do and what to say. You’re my best friend. But… I guess, when I turned sixteen I started to realize you’re more than that. You’re the other half of my soul. You’re my love, my joy, my everything. I wish I could do for you what you’ve done for me. I need you. I need you so much and I didn’t quite realize that until the horrors of battle looked me in the face and you weren’t fighting them by my side. 

My best memories have always been with you. Dancing, singing, sneaking out, moving in together, going to funerals, crying… it’s all been with you. Without you, the world just isn’t worth living in. The sun seems dimmer and everything loses its appeal.

You’ve always seen me for who I am. Somehow you can see past the muscles, the costume, the propaganda, and everything the world has done to me and see who I really am. You’re the only person who really knows me and loves for who I am.

I love you so much, Buck. I love your beautiful voice and your smart comebacks. I love the way your eyes wrinkle when you smile. I love your hands-no matter what they’re made out of. I love how reckless you can be sometimes even though it nearly scares me to an early grave. I love your scars and your tears and your laughter and your cat-like smirk. 

I’ll follow you anywhere you go, to the depths of Heaven and Hell and to the end of the line. I’ve fought for you a million times and I’ll do it a million times more. I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you and beside you. 

There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. No one I’d rather spend whatever comes after with.”

Steve got down on one knee, slipping a hand in his pocket while Bucky seemed to be trying to protest, “James Buchanan Barnes, will you please make me the happiest I’ve ever been,” He opened the ring box and turned it towards Bucky. “By marrying me?”

Then it was silent.

Too quiet, but at the same time, not quiet _enough_.

Was he going to say something?

Was that a no?

No, it wasn’t a no.

It wasn’t an answer.

If he didn’t answer then he _couldn’t_ decline.

But he didn’t say yes.

Why wasn’t he saying yes?

Steve was having an asthma attack. But that couldn’t be right-the serum had gotten rid of his asthma. Why couldn’t he breathe?

Why was this taking so long?

Maybe he was thinking about it.

Thinking about how to say “no”?

If he was going to hurt him, couldn’t he just make it quick?

Thankfully, Bucky’s voice broke the tension, “But… is this even allowed? Us? Two men?”

Relief poured out of Steve’s mouth, “That hasn’t stopped us before, has it? Times have changed, Buck. It’s legal now. Besides, if people give us trouble, we’ll just move.”

“Where would we go?” the brunette looked filled with doubt and regret.

A shaky but sure smile was on Steve’s face again, “Anywhere you wanna go, Buck. Anywhere in the world. Where you go, I’ll follow.”

“But don’t you want to live with your friends?” Bucky rose out of his chair.

“I’ll keep in contact with them.” 

Bucky took a step back, “Your friends don’t like me. They don’t like us being… us.”

“You haven’t even given them a chance. Maybe if you got to know them, you’d think differently. Trust me, they _more_ than approve of us. _They_ were the ones that helped me set up this whole thing.”

“But-what about money? Mortgages? Life insurance? Car insurance? We don’t have a car. We don’t even have a house or anything!”

Steve tilted his head, “We’ll figure it out. _Together_. Why are you so worried about these things, anyway?” 

“We don’t know what we’re doin’,” Bucky wrapped his arms around himself, gripping his navy sleeves. “ _I_ don’t know what I’m doing. We- _you_ can’t just _jump_ into things like-like _this_ . This- _marriage_ -is a life commitment-it’s a really big deal. There are too many things that could go wrong-”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve stood up. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Buck. There’s nothing standing in our way anymore!”

After contemplating this, Bucky murmured something under his breath, too quiet to hear.

There were a million things he could’ve said.

What did he say?

Was he going to leave Steve?

Was this it?

Steve couldn’t lose him again.

Not again.

“What?” Steve asked gently.

Silence.

Waiting.

Seconds were taking too long to tick by.

Why couldn’t they be faster?

“Me.” Bucky breathed. “ _I’m_ in the way.”

“What?” Steve asked again.

The brunette had begun visibly shaking, “ _I’m_ in the way. I’m in _your_ way. I hurt your friends. I hurt _you_ . I’ve killed _so many_ people, and I almost killed _you_ ! There’s so much- _too much_ blood on my hands. I’m a monster-”

“That wasn’t _you_ , Buck.”

“Yes, _it was_ ! _I_ did it! _I_ killed them! It was _my_ hands that _shot_ and _stabbed_ and _strangled_ and-”

“You didn’t have any _choice_. You weren’t in control-”

“I’m _still_ not in control, Steve. I can’t control myself! I’m dangerous! As long as I’m here you’re _not_ safe-”

“H.Y.D.R.A. can’t control you anymore-”

“They’re still out there!”

“But we _destroyed_ H.Y.D.R.A!”

“They can never _really_ be destroyed. Cut off one head and two will grow in its place.”

_“If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”_

“Then I’ll protect you. I’ll _always_ protect.”

“ _I’m_ not the one who needs protecting! _You_ are!”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Bucky! It’s not going to happen. I won’t let it happen. Just let me help you!”

“No! You’ll just make it worse!”

“Make what worse? Just stay, Bucky. That’s all I’m asking.” Steve couldn’t seem to keep up with Bucky, he was so happy, then unsure, and everything seemed fine but now he was mad? He seemed to have a million different personalities that were all fighting and clashing. It was all happening too fast.

“As long as _I’m_ here, I’m in the way of _you_ being happy!”

Steve let out a strangled laugh, “ _You_ make me happy!”

Blood drained out of Bucky’s face, “I’m just holding you back. You should be having a nice quiet little life in the country. You should be off with some girl-”

“I don’t want _some girl_ , I want _you_.”

“What about Peggy, Steve? Don’t you love _her_?”

_“Will you love me for the rest of my life?_

_“No, I’ll love you for the rest of mine.”_

“Yes. I still love Peggy, but I’ve moved on from her. I’ve chosen to stay in the present-to stay with _you_ . Why can’t you do the same? I _know_ you love me, Buck. I _know_ you want to say yes, so why are you finding all these excuses? The more you push me away the sooner there’ll be nothing left of me. You’re everything I want. It’s unfair to stand just out of my reach.”

The ex-assassin sighed, “Steve… I’m leaving for Wakanda tomorrow. I… I never intended to stay. I wasn’t going to tell you until the morning… I’m sorry. It’s better for everyone if I go back into cryo.”

No.

No.

Bucky was leaving.

Bucky was leaving.

He was leaving.

Again.

No.

No.

No.

This couldn’t be happening.

No.

Not again.

The room blurred and warped, and before he knew it, tears were gushing out of his eyes and rapidly running down his face. Steve shook his head desperately, praying that this wasn’t real. “I need you.” The captain's voice came out flimsy and grossly thick. 

“Whoever you _think_ you need was erased by H.Y.D.R.A. decades ago. I’m not who I used to be. I’ve tried to be like that, but it… just doesn’t work. I… I don’t know who I am anymore.”

Desperately trying to stop his sniffling, Steve wiped a calloused hand over his wet face. “I needed who you were and I need who you are and I’ll need who you’ll become. You don’t-you don’t have to be _anything_ . Just _please_ -don’t leave.”

Wisps of hair had fallen out of Bucky’s bun and the ribbon became much looser as he turned around, “I should go pack. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

No.

He couldn’t leave yet.

He technically hadn’t said yes or no.

Maybe there was still hope?

Dragging a large breath in, Steve fought himself into a calmer state and quickly grabbed Bucky’s hand, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

He lowered himself back down onto one knee as Bucky wearily turned back around. “Will you marry me?”

Bucky stared at him. Those blue eyes looked so exasperated and utterly exhausted.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He just kept staring. 

And staring.

And staring.

A sigh melted out of Bucky’s pink lips and it mixed with a laugh that bubbled out unexpectedly. That small noise had the power to brighten the room and Steve found himself smiling again.

“You stubborn ass punk.”

Steve allowed himself to laugh as well. Bucky’s cold left hand brushed Steve’s reddened cheeks, “Don’t give me your tears, Stevie. I don’t have any use for ‘em.”

“You sure?” the Avenger sneakily grabbed the metal hand on his face and began slipping the hand-made engagement ring onto it.

“Are you trying to guilt-trip me?” the smile didn’t leave Bucky’s face.

Kissing Bucky’s hand, Steve smirked up at him, “Is that a yes? You _will_ marry me?”

Bucky closed his eyes.

And waited a moment.

But Steve wasn’t as scared this time.

“Alright…” Bucky opened his eyes and sighed. “Yes. _Yes_ , I will marry you.”

Leaping up and into the former sergeant’s arms, Steve smiled wider than he knew was possible. Bucky let out an _oomph_ and stumbled back a little. The Avengers appeared in the doorway, smiling just as wide. Bruce was actually fanning tears away from his face-something Steve never thought he’d see. Tony made a _now kiss_ motion as he elbowed Clint.

Happily complying, Steve broke away from his death gripping hug and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. They stood there for a moment, kissing like no one else was there when they both knew damn well they were being watched. Warmth spread through all of Steve’s bones as he thought _this is the way it should be. This is the way it should always be._ Reaching up to his new fiance’s hair and pulled the ribbon all the way out so he could run his fingers through the dark brown locks.

A content sigh came out of Steve’s mouth as he separated himself from Bucky and took his left hand. “It looks nice on you.” The ring that Tony made glimmered on his ring finger. Little blue gems dotted one side of the ring, and red gems the other. A sparkling white diamond cut into the shape of a star sat in the middle. And although Bucky couldn’t see it at the moment, Steve knew the words “‘til the end of the line” were carved into the inside of it.

‘Til the end of the line.


End file.
